Death Day
by TheMinionAppreciationSociety
Summary: All my favourite charecters have to die, after a bet that i the author  lost


**_Author's note: WARNING! Very depressing story! Unfortunetly this was part of a bet that i lost with my friend (you know who you are) Long story short, i had to write a story where every charecter i like has to die. Annoying and depressing, and rather sickening. I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I just now know that i will never bet ever again, on anything ever! Oh and btw it's years after the big battle of hogwarts and all the charecters that are supposed to have died over the many different books, havent actually dies for one reason or another. This includes Vampire diaries and Harry potter._**

**_Disclaimer: Non of these charecters belong to me_**

* * *

Death Day

Many say that an eternal life is a life lived well, spent with those you love. Where you are safe and happy and where you can enjoy life to the full. Sirius disagreed. He believes that who ever came up with that saying had obviously already had a fabulous life, and that they were safe and were happy. Unfortunately Sirius felt non of this, yes his life had been long, and yes it had been pretty good,-that being debatable- but having to sit around in Azkaban for 12 years for the apparent murder of someone who hadn't actually died did have it drains on him.

As he wondered around her house contemplating life, he stumbled upon his long forgotten room, the room that held his family tree. There was his name burnt out and many others across the intertwining branches. He had never had much time family; he'd always hated most of them anyway… apart from his cousin Draco, whom he had grown fond of over the years after the great battle of Hogwarts. Something had happened that day that changed Draco, made him more willing to be helped, and more willing to forgive. Never had his immediate expression changed from that permanent scowl that resembled his fathers face, but given the time and chance to open up, you would soon see and amazing side to the young boy-young in terms of age between him and Sirius-, it had taken Sirius a long time to work out where he had seen that mischievous grin before, but in due course her realised that it was an amazing replication of Sirius' brothers' grin.

Many times had Draco visited Sirius in the last months, always asking of his welfare and passing on news of his own life, to an older man who was, in some sense, too paranoid to venture out of his safety barrier.

It had been a normal day when they came, they had some how gotten past the barrier, something that should have been impossible. Sirius didn't know who they were or what they were doing, but before he had the chance to reach his wand, he had been pushed to the floor and hog tied. He had then been knocked out.

The next time he was conscious, Sirius found himself in a room full of 19 other people and 4 animals all tied to chairs set in a circle, facing inwards.

'Welcome quests! To you death' A voice called out from behind Sirius, the body that belonged to the voice soon walked into the middle of the holding their arms out and looking around at each one individually.

'Who are you?' Some one directly across the circle from Sirius called out. He was muscular and his hair was black. He reminded Sirius of Lupin; he had that same animal like presence about him.

'Tyler Lockwood, isn't it a joy to see you here.' The person said turning to face him 'Always the one for shouting out'

'Who are you?' Tyler asked again.

'I am you worst nightmare' the person lent down and whispered in to Tyler's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Tyler shivered and the words sank in and his confidence suddenly seemed to deflate.

'So who will die first' the person suddenly announced, turning around, looking around again at every bodies faces.

Suddenly they pulled their hood down, and everybody gasped. I think the shock of it being a woman was what made them gasp, because nobody seemed to recognise the person at all. She then removed the cloak completely. She wore a black velvet corset and tight black jeans. Her hair was black as well and had been sleeked back into a tight, eyebrow raising ponytail.

'So like I asked before, who wants to die first?' She paused looking around again, when no one answered she carried on 'I guess I will have to choose' She was given a wooden clip board by another cloaked form and she ran her finger down the list. Once she had come to a final decision she looked back up.

'The animals first' She decided and one by one three owls and a cat were taken into a room, one of many that had doors leading to them around the room. As the animals were taken away, the ropes were undone and the hostages were left to walk around at their own free will.

It was very silent, there was no noise coming from the room in which the animals had been taken into.

Suddenly there was a whole deal of nose, first the strangulated hoots of and old owl, the frantic flutter of wings and the snap of bones as if a neck were begin broken. Then the gargle of hoots as a knife was pulled across and animals' throat and blood gushed from the wound and finally, the crack of bones and one last strangulated squeal from a cat.

There was a sudden uproar of male voices as they shouted over each other and sudden sobs from women as they cuddled each other for comfort.

'Stop!' Remus shouted bringing the shouting and sobbing to a sudden and abrupt stop. 'Please just calm down' he requested in a normal voice. Sirius had to admit, he had always admired Remus' calm and controlling manor.

'But what do we do now?' Tyler asked, obviously after having gained his confidence back.

' I don't know, but please just stay calm' Everyone did as her had requested, the crying stopped, all thought many carried on crying silently to them selves.

'Right, who is next?' The woman walked out again, she held 4 dead limp forms in her hand, then she lay them our on a rack, there were slits in the rack and a tray underneath obviously ready to catch something.

Slowly she pulled her knife across the animals' throats. Sirius and many other looked away but the silence was so eerie that they could still hear the knife as it cut into flesh. When he looked back Sirius saw the use of the tray underneath, it was to catch the free flowing blood.

'Trelawney, your next' She said pulling a tearful looking woman thorough a new door.

The door was shut behind her and there wasn't long to wait until begs and please could be heard from behind the door. Soon those begs turning to screams of pain. Many people began to slowly turn green as they listened; some even stuck their fingers in their ears, just so they couldn't hear it. But nobody could deny the sickening feeling at the bottom of their stomachs as they heard that final snap of a neck and the thud as a body fell to the floor.

The woman walked out of the door, removing two back blood stained gloves, and she savoured the moment that everybody saw the still open door, and the blood splattered room within.

'You will not have the chance to ask for a new death, take me, death knows no barriers for me, I will accept my fait, I am not afraid to die' Minerva Stood up from her chair, and walked towards the woman.

'Oh, but it's so much more fun when you don't want to die' she complained 'Oh well, if you say so' The woman pulled a gun out of her back pocket, held it to Minerva's head and pulled the trigger. Blood was splattered all over the floor and Minerva's body hit the floor with a thumb, sending another wave of nausea thought everyone stomachs.

'Lets make this game more fun, for all of us, no seats' and with a wave of her hand everyone was stood up with no chairs around 'no sight, and no idea' With another wave of her wand everyone was confined in square boxes. And each box there were 17 different screens saying the name of every person within them. Suddenly there was the woman's voice again, in an over head speaker.

'Now you will be able to hear slowly as the people around you die, but you will not see them, the only indication of where they are, is when you hear their screams as they die, but because I don't want to being ill I will black out the screen while they are killed and slowly the screen numbers will die away' She laughed evilly as the voice projection cut off.

Sirius suddenly tuned to the screens, reading all of the names and watching carefully. Suddenly Luna's screen went blank.

'Luna' He shouted listening as her scream was hear heard from a north-easterly direction from where he was, and the sudden curdling of blood. 'no, no, no, no, no' He said to himself backing into a corner and sliding down the wall and tears began to erupt from his eyes, he had loved Luna, she, of all the people had loved him to, He had plans for them, many plans. His heart began to ache as he remembered her dreamy face, and the way she cuddled him and kissed him on lonely cold nights.

Holding him together again, he stood up, watching as another two screen went black simultaneously. Those two screens belonged to Bill and Charlie, and again there shouts of horror in a southerly direction from where he stood. There was no blood curdling but a sickening snap as bones cracked, and necks were snapped.

Then Sirius' eyes fell upon a new comer, someone whom he didn't recognise, he looked at the name underneath and it read: Matt. He had blond hair and he two was very muscular. Then his screen went blank. There were no scream or snaps of necks just a gun fire and a splatter of blood, this time it came from an easterly direction and was a lot closer to Sirius than he had been expecting.

Sirius began to frantically loom over the screens, waiting for the next person to go, the next screen to fuzz out. And at that exact moment Cedric's screen went blank, this time the shout was heard maybe 10 ft away from Sirius. This time he was able to hear the knife begin put to flesh, and the blood as it trickled out of Cedric's body, then there was a thump as another limb lifeless body fell to the floor.

'Bellatrix ?' Sirius called out waiting for a reply from his cousin. Nothing came, but instead, there was a cry of pain, and another dead body falling to the floor.

'Ok that's enough guess who for now, lets make this game more fun' The woman's voice came over the speaker again, and in that instant the screens and walls disappeared, and 12 men dazed and disorientated walked towards the middle of the room, passing splatters of blood, but no bodies.

'This is where it get's fun, you will have to wonder around the room, and I will pull a leaver, then one of you will drop down a whole onto spikes, if you don't die instantly, the blast furnace will put you out of your misery, tut tah' The woman spoke again.

So as the woman commanded they all began to parade the room watching their feet as they went. Somebody looked up and some how nobody bumped into anybody else.

There first to go were Fred and George, except they weren't killed like she had said, instead two masked people came up behind them and slit their throats and pulled their bodies away, blood trailing behind them.

"You bitch! You lied to us!" Ron shouted out.

"Who said girls don't change their mind" Her voice came over the voice projection again.

The next to die was Voldemort, Sirius had never seen him so….powerless, Sirius thought that he would have known some wand less magic of some sort. But Voldemort obviously did, or he didn't have the strength or will in him to try it. Of all the deaths, Voldemort's was the least gruesome, he obviously didn't have much blood left in him which meant that not much blood cam out, and as his bony body fell to the floor, it didn't make a loud thump, it just fell.

Ron and Neville bumped into each other, hugged and then they too were killed. This time Sirius had the guts to watch but he regretted it after he did because it sickened him. He wasn't much of a fan of blood anyway, but seeing so much of it in one place pulled him back to the depths of his darkness.

Two men of whom Sirius didn't recognise exchanged words, and hugged, Sirius caught their names 'Damon and Jeremy', good names, once again they hugged before they too were pulled apart, Jeremy had his neck snapped and Damon had a sharp piece of wood stuck through him, this made him fall to the ground in pain. After this a strong smelling liquid was poured over him, Sirius them turned away but he could still hear the noise as the skin sizzled and burned. Then petrol was poured over Damon and he was burnt.

"Sirius, I know I've left it long enough but… I have always thought you my brother and I don't want to leave you today with out you knowing that. I have to say goodbye now" and Remus was pulled away from Sirius as they embarrassed. There and then Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he fell to the floor on the spot and started crying. H didn't care who could see him now, he just poured out all the emotion her held inside him.

Of all the deaths, Severus's was the worst, Sirius had to admit that he didn't like Severus, but in those last moments Severus really helped him. Severus was different to how Sirius had predicted him, and Sirius felt so bad that he had only ever felt one stubborn stupid view of him.

When they shot Severus it was through the stomach first, then the leg, making Severus scream in pain. Draco and Sirius held each other as the waited for Severus' pain to end. It was along time before his cries of pain died down, and they finally ended his misery with as shot to the head.

That was it, Draco, Tyler, and Sirius, the three last ones. Sirius hoped that they would survive, but all hope was lost when Tyler was caught from behind and strangled.

"Good bye cousin" Sirius said pulling Draco into an embrace before they had to be yanked apart. They were pulled off in two different directions. Sirius heard Draco being shot thorough the head; and knowing his fait too, Sirius embarrassed it. He felt the thin sharp blade as it was pulled across him neck and savoured the warm wet feeling of life as blood flowed down his neck and he embraced the eternal darkness that flowed over his slowing heart beat.


End file.
